Drum prüfe wer sich ewig bindet, denn in der Politik ist alles erlaubt
by belovedCynicism
Summary: Andrew Ryan und Sophia Lamb bei einer politischen Diskussion mit... erotisch angehauchtem Beigeschmack ;) Alles spielt vor den eigentlichen Handlungssträngen aus BioShock 1 und 2.
1. Menschen brauchen Regeln

_ooc: Ach herje, ein bisschen plagt mich ja doch das schlechte Gewissen die beiden so zu shippen, aber irgendwie lässt mich der Gedanke nicht los, das Andrew Ryan und Sofia Lamb echt ein badass Pairing abgegeben hätten. Hmpf. _

Ihre zarten Finger huschten flink über seine Schultern und drückten sich mit der gewohnten Übung einer Frau, die wusste was sie wollte oberhalb seines Schlüsselbeines in das Hemd ihres Gegenübers. Zart wie die Flügel eines Schmetterlings presste die schlanke Blondine ihre Handflächen in welligen Bewegungen über den oberen Rücken der männlichen Gestalt, spürte wie seine Haut unter ihren Berührungen beinahe elektrische Stöße von sich gab, vibrierte, wie seine Aura voll Macht erschauderte, wie ein Schöpfer kippte. Sofia beugte sich nach vorn, legte den Kopf voll sinnlicher Pose in seinen Nacken und hauchte ihm einen Kuss in den Haaransatz, während sein Rasierwasser die blonde Rebellin einhüllte, wie wogende Arme. Der Duft benebelte ihre Sinne, ließ ihre Knie weich werden, und sie beinahe in sich zusammen sinken, doch für dergleichen war sie nicht hier. Nicht um zu knien, vielmehr um zu obsiegen. Der Mann erschauderte unter der Berührung ihrer Lippen, doch schien sich nicht regen zu wollen, geschweige denn die knisternde Situation von sich zu stoßen, als sei sie lähmendes Gift in seinen Adern. Er genoss es. Der Mittelpunkt war sein und er liebte ihn.

„Jede Entscheidung hat ihre Folgen. Mit jeder Tat verändern wir die Welt, Mr. Ryan", erhob sich schleppend Sofias Stimme, während sie ihren Kopf leicht in Schieflage versetzte um die Worte lockend in Ryans Ohr zu hauchen. Elegant schob sie sich um ihn herum, ließ von seinem Hals ab, und die Finger erst über deine Schultern und schließlich die Rückenlehne seines Ledersessels streifen, ehe sie um den wohl mächtigsten Mann auf Erden herum stöckelte, als sei er nicht mehr als eine gefangene Fliege in ihrem Netz. Mit beinahe lasziven Posen schob sich die junge Frau auf den Schreibtisch, schlug die zierlichen Beine über, lächelte dünn. „Ob eine Welt nach Ihren Vorstellungen wohl vielmehr Paradies als Ort der Verdammnis sein könnte?", ersuchte sie zu wissen, formte die Worte beinahe lieblich mit ihren rotbemalten Lippen und ließ offen welche Antwort sie selbst auf diese Frage geben würde. „Rapture kann nicht mit der Welt zu unseren Köpfen verglichen werden, Ms. Lamb. Daran ändert auch ein schöner Mund nichts", Andrew Ryans Stimme klang rau, kühl und so beherrscht, wie er es wohl stets zu sein schien, ganz der Mann des Denkens, des überlegten Handelns und des Marktes. Es war, als würde er sich von einer schönen Frau in jungen Jahren nicht einwickeln lassen, als sei dies, womit er sein Brot verdiente, wovon er lebte – davon, nicht manipuliert zu werden. Sein Blick wanderte über die blonde Schönheit vor ihm, wie sie dort saß, auf seinem Schreibtisch, in hohen Schuhen, bemaltem Gesicht und solch lieblich aufgelegtem Parfüm. Zugegebenermaßen stand Dr. Lamb ein enggeschnittenes Etuikleid besser als ihre gewöhnliche Kluft, als Kittel oder die Maske der Demut und Nächstenliebe wie sie sie bisweilen zu tragen pflegte – er, Andrew Ryan vermochte es hinter diese Maske zu blicken, oh er hatte es schon längst getan, und was dort lauerte, war wohl vieles, wenngleich kaum ein liebendes Lamm.

Sofia entwich ein leises Lachen, sie verdrehte in dieser Geste die Augen, als amüsierte sie Ryans Aussage tatsächlich und lehnte sich sanft zurück um den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen und kurz gen Decke zu strahlen. „Sie scheinen mir nicht recht folgen zu können, Sir", begann sie schließlich und richtete ihren Blick wieder einen Hauch zielstrebig in die dunklen Augen des Städtegründers. „Ob wohl ein jeder denkt wie Sie? Handelt wie Sie? In einer Stadt, in der alles möglich ist?" Sofia schob ihr Gesäß ein Ideechen vor, befeuchtete die Lippen eher in einer beiläufigen Geste mit ihrer Zunge, während ihre Augen den gleichen Ausdruck beibehielten wie vor wenigen Sekunden. „Ich sage, Menschen brauchen Regeln", flüsterte sie beinahe provokativ und ihre überschlagenen Beine lösten sich voneinander. Sah sie Begierde in seinen Augen? „Finden Sie nicht auch? Gesetze, um Recht zu bewahren", abermals versiegte ihre Stimme, ein mattes Lächeln zeigte sich auf den süßen Zügen der jungen Ärztin. „Denn wir alle", sie unterbrach sich, blinzelte und wand schließlich den Blick ab, um den Kopf sanft an ihrer Schulter zu reiben. „… brauchen unsere Meister, Mr. Ryan." Sofia schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Wartete, bis ihre ketzerischen Worte Boden trafen, bis sie keimten. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, war der Stuhl vor ihr leer. Leises Verdutzen zeigte sich auf ihren malerischen Zügen. Das dieser Tag noch einmal anbrach, der Tag, an dem sich Andrew Ryan eine politische Diskussion entgehen ließ, hier in seiner Stadt, wo allein er das Sagen hatte… Gerade wollte sich die Blondine vom Tisch abstoßen und aus dem Büro begeben, als sich mit einem Mal Hände um ihre Taille legten und sie nachdrücklich zurückzogen. Sofia sog die Luft ein, roch im nächsten Moment wieder das herbe Rasierwasser Ryans und ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihren Lippen, wie die leise Ahnung des Triumphes.


	2. Ein Tanz auf utopischem Parkett

Leicht lag der Duft von Sofia Lambs Parfüm in der Luft, schmeckte beinahe wie eine süße Melodie der Verlockung und ließ Ryan nicht nachgeben. Stets hatte sie Widerworte an ihn zurichten, stets hatte sie zu klagen, anzuklagen, zu verurteilen. Nie konnte das junge Ding schweigen, und noch weniger akzeptieren, dass er als Älterer von beiden, wohl am ehesten wusste was für seine Stadt das Beste sei. Er zog sie über den Mahagoni Schreibtisch und die darauf verstreuten Unterlagen näher zu sich heran, während er meinte in der dröhnenden Stille seines weitläufigen Büros ihren Atem vernehmen zu können, wie er vibrierend, beinahe zischelnd wie eine Schlange nach mehr Luft rang, und vielleicht auch nach dem lieblichen Odeur des Sauerstoffes weit oberhalb der Meeresoberfläche. „Sie sind ein Mädchen der Oberfläche, Sofia", gab er mit tiefer Stimme von sich, während seine Finger sich leicht im Stoff ihres roten Kleides vergruben, und sein Kopf immer näher an ihren Hals zu gleiten schien, sodass die Rollen nun vertauscht, er derjenige war, welcher die Fäden zog, kontrollierte, wie weit die Rebellin vor ihm zu gehen vermochte – wie weit er selbst ging. „So ein hübsches Mädchen", fuhr er fort und sein Atem streifte ihren elfengleichen Teint. „So ein kluges Mädchen, das denkt das Spiel zu kennen…", er lachte leise, ein einschneidender Ton aus seiner Kehle, einerseits scharf wie ein Messer, andererseits plump wie ein Beil, eine nahezu gefährliche Mischung. „Ich befürchte wir bewegen uns auf zwei komplett verschiedenen Tanzflächen, Mr. Ryan", erwiderte Sofia, und legte den Kopf sanft gegen seinen warmen Atem, sodass er ihre Wange benetzte, spielerisch leicht auf ihr ruhte, und einen wärmenden Kontrast zu der Kälte ihrer Worte bildete. Sie sah es nicht, doch um Andrew Ryans Lippen legte sich ein Lächeln, als er seinen Griff um ihren schmalen Körper erst intensivierte, nur um sie schließlich los zu lassen und in stattlichen Schritten um den Schreibtisch herum zu tigern, wie ein majestätischer Löwe. Sofia ihrer Seits bewegte sich nicht, hielt Inne, und sogar ihren Atem an, als Ryan von ihr abließ. Sie wusste, dass er nun nicht mehr gehen würde, dass der Mann und vielleicht auch das Tier in Ryan Blut geleckt hatte, viel zu viel, um jetzt von ihr abzulassen. Und auch ihr selbst schien dieses Spiel zu gefallen, ein ewiges hin und her spielen von Bällen, ein ewiges Passen, wer wohl den rechten Treffer setzen würde, wem es wohl gelang das Gegenüber kurz in Sprachlosigkeit zu versetzen…  
Der Herrscher von Rapture blieb stehen, als er seinen angestammten Platz, vor seinem Ledersessel erreicht hatte und kurz schien es, als wolle er sich setzen, doch es sollte anders kommen. In einer der Art schnellen Bewegung, wie man es einem Mann in seinen Tagen wohl kaum zugetraut hatte, schnellte er an den Tisch heran, packte die blonde Amerikanerin und zog sie an sich, während seine rechte Hand dominierend um ihre Hüften lag, und die linke beinahe spielerisch über einen ihrer Oberschenkel glitt. „Schenken Sie mir nur diesen einen Tanz, und betrachten Sie es als… Einführung in die Ballsälen Utopias", Ryan senkte seinen Blick, traf auf Sofia Lambs, und blieb an ihm hängen. Er sah ihr tief und unergründlich in die strahlenden Augen, während sie die Augen immer wieder beinahe lasziv aufschlug, als hatte für sie der Tanz zwischen Blümchen und Biene bereits begonnen.

Es war, als benebelten die gegenseitigen Düfte die Köpfe Beider. Sofia wölbte sich unter dem herrischen Griff des Erbauers von Rapture, eben diesem entgegen und ihre Atemzüge kamen bebend über ihre roten Lippen. Wie er vor ihr stand, so dominant, unnachgiebig, und dennoch in der Pose eines Gentlemans. Ihre Augen lösten sich von seinem markanten Gesicht, tasteten seinen Hals hinab und streiften die dunkle Krawatte, das weiße Hemd, den Anzug. „Mit Vergnügen", erwiderte sie und öffnete den Mund einen Spalt breit, während sich ihre Augenlider herab senkten und sie ihre Lippen in unendlich zaghafter Geste auf die ihres politischen Gegners legte. Sanft brannten ihre Münder ob der beinahe verbotenen Berührung, doch dies war kein Grund sich voneinander zu lösen. Der Tanz hatte begonnen, das Orchester eingesetzt, nur Feiglinge wichen nun zurück.

Sofia hatte die Lider gesenkt, als genoss sie die Liebelei nur allzu sehr, und auch Ryan war anzusehen, dass ihm gefiel was geschah, sofern es möglich war die Mine eines arktischen Eisblockes zu deuten. Der Druck, welchen seine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel ausübte wuchs, der Erbauer Utopias spannte sich leicht an, während Lamb, wie um auf seine Gesten zu reagieren, ihre Beine beinahe einen Spalt breit öffnete, um den seinen Platz dazwischen zu gewähren. Kaum merklich warf ihr rotes Kleid Falten, rutschte über ihre glatten Beine und entblößte eine nahezu verboten süße Sicht auf ihre Haut, wenngleich das Kleidungsstück noch reichlich genug verdeckte, als das es hätte anstößig sein können. Sofias Nacken spannte leicht, als sie ihre Lippen mit unendlicher Vorsicht von denen ihres Gegenübers nahm, und ihre Augen langsam, wenn auch wohlwollend aufschlug. Ihr Blick streifte den Andrew Ryans; sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer zarten Haut, und wiederholt glitten ihre Lippen voneinander, während sich die junge Frau streckte um Ryans Hals mit sanften Küssen zu benetzen. Bis dato war der Blick des Mannes unnachgiebig gewesen, wenn er seine Augen denn geöffnet hatte, doch als sich seine sonstige Widersacherin unter seinen Händen anzuspannen begann, und ihr lieblicher Mund schließlich seinen parfümierten Hals traf, sanken seine Lider beinahe entspannt, während eine gehobene Augenbraue seinem Antlitz den Hauch eines Forderns verlieh.

Eine kleine Weile ließ Ryan Lamb gewähren, ermöglichte ihr mit den flinkesten Fingern seine Krawatte zu lösen, und sogar beinahe fordernd über die Stelle zu lecken, unter welcher sein, mit Toniken versetztes Blut in seinem Hauptquell floss, bis es dem Mann von Welt schier zu Bunt zu werden schien. Bis jetzt hatten seine Hände ruhig auf ihrem Körper verharrt, nicht einmal dann oder wann gezuckt, Wohlgefallen an ihren Penetrationen hatte er nicht im Geringsten geäußert, Zeit, den Spieß herum zu drehen. „Mir scheint Sie verstehen nicht viel von den Brettern, die die Welt bedeuten, Ms. Lamb." Ryan räusperte sich und schlug die Augen auf; klar kreuzte sein Blick den ihren, augenblicklich drehte Sofia den Kopf. Ob sie sich in ihm getäuscht, all ihre Karten auf das falsche Pferd gesetzt hatte? Und dennoch blieben die Hände des dominierenden Mannes, welcher soeben wahrlich abweisend gesprochen hatte. In der nächsten Sekunde jedoch wurde sie beinahe grob zurück gerissen, Lambs Rücken krachte auf die Tischplatte, ihr Kopf fiel leise pochend hinterher, bis sie vor ihm lag. Dennoch blieben die Hände wo sie waren. Auf Sofias Zügen breitete sich Erschrecken auf, dumpf lähmte es ihre zuvor so süßen Züge. Was hatte er getan? War das in seinen Zügen doch nicht pures Missfallen? Ryans Mund verzog sich zu einem beinahe höhnischen Grinsen – nein, so sprach Missfallen nicht, so sprach Genugtuung. „Ob Sie sich wohl an die Schritte erinnern werden, wenn ich Sie Ihnen zeige?", ersuchte er zu wissen und ließ das Windplasmid, welches so eben noch dafür gesorgt hatte, dass das hübsche Biest eine deutlich vorteilhaftere Lage eingenommen hatte, liebevoll ihre Wange umschmeicheln.


	3. Von ersten Schritten und Triumphen

Sofias Brust hob und senkte sich in ruckartigen Posen, wie es Erschrecken meist zur Folge hatte, während ihre Liegende Position diesen Effekt allein verstärkte. Die Überraschung war bei Ryans Worten aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen, als hätte man sie davon gewischt und was zurück blieb erinnerte an den leisen Anflug eines Lächelns. Er wollte ihr das Tanzen lehren? Nun, vielleicht verstand der alte Narr nicht, dass die Lamb selbst all diese Gebärden besser beherrschte, als die meisten anderen, allenfalls sogar besser als ihr Erfinder Andrew Ryan selbst. Gut lesbar schimmerte all dies durch ihr Schmunzeln hindurch, sickerte durch die Luft wie Wassertropfen gefangen in einem Vakuum und fanden schließlich ihren Weg zu Ryan, der es wohl noch einmal besser wusste.

Seine Augen tasteten sich langsam über die Erscheinung der Blondine, während sein Blick in stiller Diskretion, von nicht minder ruhiger Zufriedenheit kündete – ihn gefiel war er sah. Ob dies wohl allein daran lag, dass er wieder einmal über die allzu euphorische Psychiaterin dominierte, oder gar andere Gründe hatte, das wusste wohl nur der Erbauer Raptures selbst. Doch eines war nicht zu leugnen, Sofia Lamb stellte trotz ihrer verwirkten politischen Einstellung eine begehrenswerte Frau dar, eine Art Trophäe, wenn man es so wollte. Der Griff um die Hüfte der jungen Frau intensivierte sich leicht, seine Fingerspitzen vergruben sich im weichen Stoff des roten Kleides, und beinahe vermochte Andrew Ryan die natürlich pulsierende Wärme unterhalb der Kleidung zu verspüren. Seine dunklen Augen zogen langsam ihre Wege, sodass deren Regung kaum ersichtlich war, während sie dann und wann über die verlockendsten Körperpartien einer Frau strichen, jedoch keines Falls den Eindruck erweckten, als schämten sie sich gar dafür. Sofia registrierte seinen Blick und das Lächeln, welches sich um ihre zarten Lippen gekringelt hatte gewann an Intensität, während ihre Augen in der Luft stumm, und zu gleich fordernd nach den seinen suchten, bis sie sich schließlich begegneten, und die Amerikanerin ihre Beine in einer flinken Geste um seine Lendengegend wand, sodass Ryan und sie noch ein Stück näher aneinander rückten. Mittlerweile war es nicht einmal mehr möglich zwischen den Schoß der Dame, und der Lendengegend des Herrn einen Strich zu ziehen, geschweige denn eine Hand dazwischen zu schieben – demnach war auch Sofias Kleid noch weiter nach oben gerutscht, warf auf ihren Oberschenkeln und ihrer Hüfte Falten, ja versprach sogar einen winzigen Schatten von schwarzer Spitzenwäsche… doch Ryans Blick blieb an ihren Augen haften, als habe er es nicht nötig sich an ihrem Anblick zu ergötzen. Nein, warum auch? War es ihm als Herrscher von Utopia nicht möglich eine jede Frau an einem jeden Ort zu bekommen, wann immer es ihm danach gelüstete? Und gewiss war er kein Mann der stumpfen Wollust, wie sonst blieb er derart beherrscht bei einem Anblick, der so manchen Herrn zum Vergessen gebracht hätte? Nichts desto trotz zog er Sofia ein letztes Mal energisch zu sich, sie stießen beinahe unanständig gegen einander, und im gleichen Moment passten sich die Beine der Ärztin der neuen Position an, verhinderten jedes voneinander gleiten ihrer beiden, noch gänzlich bekleideten Körper und verdeutlichte auf ganz eigene Art und Weise, wie weit sie doch bereit war zu gehen.

Wieder war es Ryan, der den nächsten Schritt machte. Langsam glitten seine Hände von ihren Hüften, ebneten sich ihren Weg über den gerafften Stoff, bis sie schließlich mit einem Schlag auf die warme Haut seines Gegenübers trafen – nicht einmal Strümpfe trug sie, dieses Luder, wie er fand. Ja, sie schien unter der Berührung beinahe zu erbeben, wie schon zuvor, bei dem doch recht scheuen Kuss, breitete sich ein sanftes Kribbeln und Vibrieren in ihren Nerven aus, ob ihres Kontaktes, was Ryan dazu verleitete noch tiefer zu gleiten, wenngleich etwas grober. Sofia spürte die leicht rauen Flächen seiner Hände, konnte sich vorstellen, dass diese viel mehr tun könnten, als Briefe zu unterzeichnen und Siegel zu setzen, sie atmete betont leise und beherrscht aus, und dennoch, wie üblich, wenn man versucht besonders geräuschlos zu sein, vernahm Andrew augenblicklich ihre Regung und nahm das leichte Beben in ihrem Atem als das positive Zeichen auf, dass es war. Ein fast schon schelmisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinen Zügen aus, während seine Hände zeitgleich stets tiefer glitten, und schließlich die warme Haut ihrer Innenschenkel berührte.

Seine Berührungen wurden sanfter, wirkten routiniert und gekonnt, während Sofias Blick abriss, sie es nicht länger vermochte dem nachdrücklichen Kontakt und dem nicht minder festen Blick Stand zu halten, ihre Lippen öffneten sich einen Spalt breit, heiß drang die Luft daraus hervor. Ryans Hände fanden rasch ihren Weg unter ihre Kleid, ebneten sich über ihre Schenkel, um diese zu um Runden und das blutrote Kostüm über ihren Allerwertesten zu streifen, selbstverständlich nicht, ohne diesen dabei in einer jeder seiner Handflächen zu berühren. Seine Hände fühlten sich warm an, auf Sofias glatter Haut, während sie zugleich angenehm rau über ihren Körper glitten und der bittersüße Kontrast Lamb beinahe an ihre persönlichen Grenzen zu trieben schien. In ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken, rasten wie ungebändigte Splicer auf der Suche nach Adam, was geschah hier nur? Mit den Momenten war all das Kalkül, mit welchem sie zu Beginn diesen Raum betreten hatte verschwunden, all die berechnenden Gedanken, welche sie auf diesen Schreibtisch gebracht hatten. Nur noch dumpf nahm sie das Geschehen um sich herum wahr, einzig und allein die Finger des politischen Gegners waren es, welche sie noch in der Wirklichkeit hielten, während die Gedanken der Lamb sich längst wie Abtrünnige davon gestohlen hatten, willig ihre eigenen Wege zu gehen. Schnell hatte sich der Spieß gedreht, wenn er nicht schon die ganze Zeit in dieser Position gestanden war.

„Erinnern Sie sich?", drang Ryans Stimme schließlich erstaunlich leise aus der unbändigen Stille hervor, und durchbrach sie, ohne dem leisen Flimmern der Begierde im Raum etwas anhaben zu können. In einem Lächeln entblößte Sofia ihre strahlenden Zähne, obwohl ihre Lider geschlossen blieben. „Ehrlich gesagt…", sie unterbrach sich in einer künstlerischen Pause, und als sie wiederholt zu Worten ansetzen wollte, ließen Andrew Ryans liebkosende Finger von ihrem Po ab, um sich bis zu ihrer Hüfte zu drängen, und sie schließlich an sich zu ziehen, zum aufrechten sitzen zu bringen. Sofia ließ ihn gewähren, wehrte sich nicht, und wollte es auch längst nicht mehr. Endlich wieder mit dem Erbauer der Stadt auf Augenhöhe, schlug sie ihre Äugelchen in sinnlicher Geste auf, sein Blick traf den ihren, ihre Lippen berührten sich, diesmal herrischer, mutiger…  
Die ersten Tanzschritte gelangen, der Herr übernahm die Führung und die Dame folgte.


End file.
